


IFHY

by ccummies



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Regret, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccummies/pseuds/ccummies
Summary: you're good at being perfect.we're good at being troubled.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	IFHY

**Author's Note:**

> tw: abuso de alcohol, problemas de ira.

El sabor del vodka era de por sí amargo. Se arrastraba sobre sus papilas gustativas como si fuera sólido y pesado, pasaba por su garganta de la misma forma, a ojos ajenos podía sorprender lo fácil que lo hacía parecer Viktor Volkov. Pero no pretendía decir que todo aquello no le dolía ni le ardía, en cambio, la forma en la que lo tomaba en grandes cantidades le hacía querer arrancarse el mismo la lengua y rasgar los interiores de su boca, pero aún ese sentimiento animal y brutal no sobrepasaba la muy bien construida pared de su semblante inquebrantable. Ojos fríos, cuerpo recto y de voz poco simpática. Todo lo contrario a Horacio Pérez. El mayor tenía sus sentimientos tatuados en la mejilla, dónde todos lo podían alcanzar, una identidad tan marcada y descifrable. Todos sabían que el hombre era una persona traviesa pero amable, casi como un niño, que solo quería divertirse y ser el mismo, casi llegaba a ver las flores flotar a su alrededor. Lo odiaba.  
Le causaba repulsión aquella forma en la que sus dientes hacían una blanca hilera perfecta cuando sonreía.  
Odiaba cuando sus ojos maquillados revoloteaban cuando algo le emocionaba.  
O aquellos gestos que hacía con sus manos imposibles de no captar mientras hablabas con el.  
Eran policías, mierda, el era mayor que el, pero aún así actuaba como la persona más absurdamente empática e infantil no solo de toda la malla; de todo Los Santos, el único al que lo movía la simple razón de ser feliz y el mismo, la única persona que valía la pena en la ciudad. Repasó sus pensamientos mientras pasaba más de la bebida blanca por su falange. Horacio Pérez era la única persona que valía la pena en Los Santos, hasta el mismo sintió su cara calentarse al simplemente hacerse conciente de todo lo que su mente le decía, tosió un poco y se recompuso de nuevo en su asiento.  
¿Realmente lo amaba, no es así? ¿Por eso no podía parar de pensar en el? La idea de alguna forma le causo una ira acumulada debajo de su piel. La idea de apegarse a alguien se le hacía incómoda, era leal únicamente a su trabajo y era lo único que realmente le preocupaba, lo único que realmente le hacía sentir útil. Una relación amorosa no le serviría más de como distracción. La vida misma se lo probó quitándole a Ivanov, la única cosa que tenía en el mundo era servir a un propósito fuera de sus manos, de trabajar para alguien con la privacidad suficiente para que simplemente sea el mismo siendo una buena herramienta y un buen trabajador. Porque sus manos jamás podrían llegar a hacer algo por si solas que realmente valiera la pena, porque su mente nunca podría darle algo hermoso a nadie y lo último que le quedaba era entregar su fuerza de trabajo. Aquella ira se re impulso contra el vaso con vodka el cual estaba apretando más de la cuenta, que reventó para su sorpresa en su palma ahora sangrante. El alcohol se derramó sobre las cicatrices abiertas y soltó un murmullo del dolor. Se quedó viendo la mezcla de vodka y sangre en su palma algo enrojecida con una cara seria.  
Que asco se daba. Parecía un animal estúpido y violento, ¿Acaso la idea de amar a alguien le molestaba tanto? Era un monstruo. Horacio no merecía una persona como el, el era tan hermoso y en cambio el era una espantosa persona. No comprendía cómo se pudo haber enamorado de el, era su culpa, Horacio había estado ahí para el cuando lo necesito, le había tendido sus brazos y se sintió remotamente comprendido. Pero el solo le mostraba apatía y rechazo, ¿Qué tan mala persona podía llegar a ser?  
Miro una vez más su mano llena de cicatrices abiertas y alcanzó una botella de vodka de la mesa, abriéndola con algo de desesperación antes de volcar el líquido sobre las heridas.


End file.
